Priority is claimed to German Patent Application, Ser. No. 101 33 438.9, filed Jul. 10, 2001.
The invention relates to a commercial vehicle, rail or bus vehicle entry door.
Such a door is known from the prior art and has a grip recess and a door lock held on the door frame, the grip recess and the door lock representing separate components. The door lock contains a closing device acting upon a latching mechanism in order to move at least one latch of the latching mechanism into the closing or opening position. According to the type of the selected door lock, a correspondingly constructed receiving device must be worked into the door frame. In addition, different door locks are provided for doors hung on the left or on the right.
The present invention is directed to a commercial vehicle, rail or bus vehicle entry door comprising: a grip recess; a door lock; a closing device; a latching mechanism having at least one latch; a lock carrier area; and a latching mechanism carrier; wherein the door lock is held on the door and the closing device acts upon the latching mechanism in order to move the at least one latch of the latching mechanism into a closed or opened position; and wherein the lock carrier area can be fastened on the door and which, together with the grip recess, forms a one-piece basic component on which the latching mechanism carrier carries the latching mechanism in a detachable and reversible manner for the optional mounting of the door lock for a door hung by one of a right side mounting and one of a left side mounting.
Because of the one-piece basic component, in which the grip recess as well as the lock carrier are integrated, the number of components to be manufactured, to be stored and to be mounted is reduced. As a result of the latching mechanism carrier being fastened in a reversible manner on the basic component, a door lock for a right-hung door as well as for a left-hung door can be produced by means of identical components because, by reversing the latching mechanism, the latch will then project either to the right or to the left. On the whole, variants of the door according to the invention can thereby be produced at low cost.
Special preferable embodiments may provide that the basic component is constructed as a standardized carrier element for different door locks. Every door can therefore, on the one hand, be provided with identical connection measurements for the basic component, whereby the tool and manufacturing costs are lowered. On the other hand, because of the standardized construction of the basic component, several door lock variants can be presented by means of a single structural element.
According to a further possible development, the latching mechanism carrier contains at least one plate with bores which can be fitted onto at least one carrying pin projecting away from the basic component. As a result, the latching mechanism carrier can be mounted and demounted on the basic component in a simple and rapid manner. Furthermore, a mounting is also easily possible in a reversed position.
According to another possible embodiment, the door lock may have a receiving device for different closing devices, such as a 90-degree or a 180 degree closing device. This may be accomplished by a nut which is rotatably disposed between two parallel plates forming the latching mechanism carrier. The receiving device has a center opening on whose radially interior circumferential surface a polygonal surface is provided for the engagement of different connection elements or inserts of closing devices. As a result, the door lock can be provided with different closing devices without additional changes, which results in a cost-effective manufacturing of variants.
According to another possible embodiment, the door may have a door frame surrounding the door circumference, at which door frame a door glass pane is fastened which essentially extends along the entire door height and door width. The basic component can then be fixed at the door glass pane without any direct connection to the door frame, and can preferably be glued to the door glass pane. Advantageously, the previously customary high-expenditure machining of the door frame for producing an individual receiving device for the door lock can be eliminated. Only a passage bore, as a passage for the latch and which is aligned with the latch, is to be provided in the door frame.
Additionally, the glass pane can have an area of a blackening extending around in the immediate vicinity of the door frame, wherein a latch position indicator may be provided which is integrated in the latching mechanism and by means of which the currently existing latched or unlatched position of the latch is visible through a gap in the blackening.
As an additional possible measure, an opening device acting upon the latching mechanism is provided for unlatching the latched door lock from the inside, which opening device is preferably formed by a handwheel. This complies with the requirements of ECE-R 36, according to which it must be possible to open the door from the inside in the event of an emergency situation.
Other aspects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detail description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.